Emergency Protocol
by BigTimeRusher12
Summary: Michael's sick. With what you may ask? Well, thought to be a simple stomachache, turns out to be much more.


**I DO NOT OWN QUEER AS FOLK.**

 **Emergency Protocol**

It was a busy day at the Liberty Diner and the usual customers—Brian, Justin, Ted, Emmett, Ben and Michael—were there. They were in their booths. Brian, Justin, Ted and Emmett were in one booth while Ben and Michael were in the one behind them. Ben was sipping his coffee and Michael had his head resting on the table and buried in his arms. Ben noticed this and was full of concern for his husband. "You okay, baby?"

Michael lifted his head up. "Hmm... I guess. I haven't been feeling that great the past few days." He rubbed his face while saying this.

"Well, if you haven't been feeling great, why didn't you tell me?"

Michael sighed. "It should be obvious. I don't want you getting sick. It's one of my biggest fears. Just like me getting infected is one of your biggest fears."

"True, but you gotta tell me these things." He stroked Michael's cheek. "I'll help you."

Michael bit his lip. "Fine."

Debbie came over in her waitress uniform to take their order first. "What'll it be, boys?" She took one good look at her son and was full of concern too. "Sweetheart, you look terrible. What happened?" Michael's eyes were red and they looked glassy.

Ben said, "Michael hasn't been feeling good the past few days."

"Aw, baby." She felt her son's head. "Christ! You're really warm."

"Really?" Ben felt Michael's head too. "Hmm... he does feel warm."

"Sweetie, why don't you go home and rest? Ben, you go too. Keep an eye on him."

Ben nodded and stood up. He grabbed Michael's hand and helped him up. Michael staggered a bit when he stood up. He started to fall, but Ben caught him before he did. "Whoa!" He ran his hand through Michael's hair before standing him up. "Let's get you home, baby." Michael nodded and they left the diner.

When they got out the door and before they went home, Michael wrapped his arms around his stomach and moaned. "You okay, baby?"

"Yeah... yeah, I'm fine. Just a little stomachache, that's all. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Just need some rest and I'll be fine."

"Okay then. Let's go." They left to go home.

When they were in front of their apartment, a wave of nausea passed through Michael. "Uh, Ben? I think I'm gonna be sick. Can you hurry up and unlock the door? I can't hold it back any longer."

"All right, all right." He unlocked the door and opened it. "Just let me–" Michael ran past him and bolted to the bathroom. "–help you in." Ben went in and shut the door behind him. He put his coat on the rack.

"Ben!"

He ran to the bathroom where his husband was. He peered in and saw Michael's head over the toilet. "Michael." He knelt down beside Michael and rubbed his back. "Easy, Michael. Easy." Michael stopped vomiting and collapsed into Ben's arms. He started crying. Ben cradled him and rubbed his arm. "It's okay, baby." He kissed Michael's head. "It's okay."

Michael looked up at his husband. "Ben... I– I c-coughed up b-blood."

"What? You coughed up _blood?_ "

He nodded. "Y-Yes. What's wrong with me?"

"You probably just have a minor case of the flu, or a stomach bug. You'll be fine." Michael nodded and snuggled into Ben. Ben kissed his head and wrapped his arms around Michael. Ben flushed the toilet and helped a shaky Michael stand up. They exited the bathroom and went to their room. Ben helped Michael into bed and covered him up. He grabbed the trash can and put it by the bed in case Michael needed it. "Okay, baby. You get some rest. Do you need anything?" Michael shook his head. "Okay. Well, if you need anything, call me." He kissed Michael's head and left. He left the door open a crack. Michael closed his eyes and snuggled into the blankets.

That night at around 8 o'clock, Michael came jogging out of his room. Ben looked up from his spot on the couch. "Well, look who's up." Ben stood up. He went over and kissed Michael's head. "How're you feeling, baby?"

Michael still felt like crap, but didn't want to tell Ben, so he lied. "Much better."

"Are you sure?"

Michael gulped. "Yep. Yep, I'm good. I am all good."

"Okay then."

Michael grabbed the remote for the stereo from the table next to him and turned it on. The CD Hunter bought them played. "Come on, big lug. Waltz me around?" Ben smiled and did so. He spun Michael out and then back in. Michael felt a wave of dizziness pass him, but shook it off.

Ben was holding Michael tightly as they waltzed around. Michael felt a sharp pain in his stomach. "Ben?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"My tummy hurts!"

Ben let go and looked at Michael. "Aw, baby. Where does it hurt?"

Michael just shook his head and buried his face in his husband's chest. He was in tears because it hurt so much. "I feel yucky!"

Ben felt Michael's head. "God, Michael. You're burning up." He placed his hands on Michael's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "All right. I'll be back in a bit. I'm gonna get something for your stomach." Sniffling, Michael nodded and Ben kissed his head. "Just lie down on the couch." Ben led Michael over to the couch and lied him down. He covered him up and placed a kiss on Michael's head. "I'll be back in a bit, okay?" Michael smiled and Ben ruffled his hair. He then left and Michael tried to go to sleep.

When Ben got home, he saw Michael lying on the floor in the fetal position. "Michael!" Ben ran over to his husband. Michael's arms were wrapped around his stomach and he was crying. Ben rubbed Michael's back. "You okay, baby?"

Michael curled himself up tighter. "Hurts!"

"Oh god!" He scooped Michael up. "Hunter! Hunter!" Hunter came out of his room.

"What?"

"C'mon. We're going to the hospital!" When Hunter saw Michael, he didn't hesitate. He got his jacket off the hook and put it on. Hunter opened the door and they ran out.

They ran out of the building and Ben was careful not to jostle Michael. Michael had his head buried in Ben's chest and he was shivering. Ben said, "Michael's shivering."

"Dude, it's cold out, duh." Hunter took his coat off and covered Michael with it. "There... That should keep him warmer until we get him to the hospital."

"Good."

Hunter ran in front of Ben. "Come on, dude!"

Ben snapped out of his little trance. "Right, right." He looked down at Michael. "Don't worry, baby. We'll get you help." He kissed Michael's head and ran to the hospital.

He ran through the doors to the emergency room and two nurses were passing by with a gurney. "Help! My husband needs help!" Michael was fidgeting by now.

"What happened?"

"He's been having stomach pains. When I got home, he was in the fetal position."

"Okay. Lay him down." Ben laid Michael on the gurney. "We'll take it from here." He gave his husband another kiss on the head before the nurses wheeled Michael away.

"Don't worry, baby. You'll be fine!"

Hunter ran in, all out of breath, and Ben turned toward him. "You... You could've... You could've slowed down a little. I couldn't... I couldn't keep up with you." He stopped to take a breath. Ben smiled and laughed. "Anyway, how's Michael?"

"They just took him in."

"Poor Michael." Hunter shook his head. "You know, he doesn't deserve to be here. He deserves to be home... with us... and you two would probably do what you do best."

Ben laughed. "I know, buddy... but Michael needs help. Hopefully it's nothing too serious."

"God, I hope not." Hunter sighed.

"Hey..." Ben pulled Hunter in for a hug. "Don't worry, okay? Michael's a fighter. He'll be fine. I'm sure of it."

Hunter let go and looked at Ben. "Really?"

Ben nodded. "Yes."

"Thanks, Ben. I needed that assurance."

"No problem. Now if you'll excuse me," he took out his phone and said, "I need to call Debbie."

"Aw, jeez! Whyyyy?" Ben just gave him a look. "Fine, fine. Go ahead." Ben walked off to do so.

Back at the Novotny house, Debbie was on the couch watching TV with Vic when the phone rang. Debbie got up and answered it. "Hello?"

" _Debbie..."_

"Ben? It's midnight. What's wrong?"

" _It's Michael. We're at the hospital."_

"Christ! What's wrong?"

" _He's been having stomach pains... and when I got home, he was in the fetal position. He was taken in to be looked at."_

"All right. Vic and I'll be there soon."

" _Okay."_

She slowly put the phone back on the hook. She turned to Vic, who asked, "What's the matter, sis?"

"It's Michael. He's in the hospital. Come on, get your coat... We're going." Vic nodded and followed his sister's orders. He got his coat off the hook and put it on. Debbie did the same and they both went out the door.

Ben got off his phone and turned around when he heard his name. "Ben Bruckner?" A nurse came up to him and she was holding a clipboard.

"That's me."

"I just wanted to inform you about Michael Novotny."

"Michael Novotny-Bruckner. He's my husband."

"Okay. Well, he was just put into surgery. He has acute appendicitis."

"What? Is he okay?"

"His appendix burst. Doctors are working on your husband as we speak."

"Will he be all right?"

"I'm sure he'll be just fine."

"Thank you."

She put a hand on Ben's shoulder. "You're welcome." She walked off.

Ben pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in frustration. Hunter came up behind him. "Ben..." He turned around when he heard his son. "Is Michael all right?"

Ben sighed and led Hunter over to some chairs in the waiting area. They both sat down and Hunter had a concerned look on his face. "Um... Michael's appendix burst."

"Christ! Is he okay?"

"The nurse told me he went into surgery. I'm sure he'll be just fine."

Hunter sighed in relief. "Good. That's a relief." Ben enveloped Hunter in a hug and kissed the top of his head.

Debbie came running in. "Where is he? Where is he? Where's my baby?"

Vic came in after and waved. "Hey guys."

"Ben?" Debbie went over to him. "How's my baby?"

Ben stood up. "He went into surgery not too long ago."

" _Surgery?! My_ baby?!Oh god!" Debbie had tears in her eyes, but she tried not to cry. "Did you hear that, Vic? Surgery! My baby!" She hugged Vic and Vic rubbed her back.

Hunter leaned and said to Ben, "Well, I see that she's taking it well."

Ben glared at his son. "Hunter... Shut it... Now."

Hunter put his hands up in surrender and nodded. "Got it."

Debbie let go of Vic and turned to Ben. "What happened? Why the hell's he in surgery?"

"His appendix burst."

"Oh my god!"

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"I hope you're right, Ben." Ben went up and hugged Debbie and she returned it. She whispered, "Please be right."

After a while, Vic asked Debbie to go to the cafeteria with him. Debbie hesitated at first, but reluctantly got up. She turned to Ben. "Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna come with us to get something to eat?"

"Oh, no... I'm fine."

"Hunter?"

"I'm starving!"

"Okay." Before she left with Vic, she turned toward Ben. "Ben, will you–?"

"Yes, Deb. I'll come get you if I find out anything about Michael."

"Thank you."

She held hers arms out and Ben took the hint. He stood up and hugged Debbie. She kissed his cheek. She let go and looked at Ben. "How'd my son ever get so lucky to be with someone like you?" He smiled at that and then she went with Vic. Ben turned and watched them leave.

A little while later, Ben was sitting and waiting when a doctor came up to him. "Ben Bruckner?"

He looked up. "Yes?"

"I'm Dr. Ramsey. I wanted to inform you about Michael Novotny. I performed his surgery."

"How is he?"

"The surgery was a success. He'll be fine."

Ben breathed a sigh of relief. "That's a relief. Can I see him?"

"Yes. Third floor, room 307."

"Thanks." The doctor nodded and walked off. As promised, Ben went to find Deb, Vic and Hunter to tell them about Michael.

In the cafeteria, Deb, Vic and Hunter were sitting at a table talking. Hunter said, "So..." He took a forkful of food and shoved it in his mouth. "I'm thinking of buying a motorcycle. Cool, right?"

Vic replied, "Yes, very. Do Ben and Michael know about this?"

"Well, uh... no, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"Ah, is that so?" Debbie was poking at her food. "Sis?"

She looked up and over to her brother. "Hm?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I'm just thinking."

"About Michael?"

"Yeah. I mean, Ben said that–"

As if on cue, Ben ran into the cafeteria and up to them. "Deb!"

Vic said sarcastically, "Good to see you too, Ben." Hunter laughed at that.

Debbie glared at the two, then back at her son-in-law. "What is it, Ben? Is it about Michael?"

"Actually, it is. Michael's out of surgery, and the doctor said it went fine."

"That's great, honey! Well then, what are we waiting for?" She stood up.

Hunter said, "But I haven't even finished eating yet."

"Well, hurry up. I wanna see my baby. I can't wait." Vic laughed and Hunter shoveled food into his mouth—and not just because Debbie told him to.

"Deb, calm down. I bet he's sleeping."

"I don't care. He's my son and I'm gonna see him. Excuse me." Debbie left and Ben just sighed.

Vic said, "I'd listen to her, Ben. There's nothing that's worse than when my sister doesn't get her way."

Ben nodded. "Duly noted."

Everyone left the cafeteria and went down the hall to the elevators. The one elevator opened and a middle-aged guy came out. When he went out, they piled in. Ben pushed the button for the third floor. As they rode up, Deb said, "I'm so happy I get to see my son."

Ben laughed and said, "Don't worry, Deb. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you too." When on the desired floor, the elevator opened and they exited. They went down to Michael's room, which was the third one on the right. When they entered, they saw that Michael was sleeping. Hunter sat on the other bed, Vic sat on the couch, and Ben and Deb sat in chairs on either side of Michael's bed. Deb put a hand over her son's hand.

After a while, a groan was heard and everyone turned their attention to the source. Michael was waking up. He opened his eyes and his vison was blurry at first. He saw some figures, but couldn't make them out. He shut his eyes tight and then opened them again. He let out a sigh. Ben said, "Baby!"

"Sweetheart!" Deb leaned over and kissed her son's forehead. "How do feel, honey?"

He groaned. "My stomach hurts."

"You had your appendix out, sweetheart. You're gonna be sore for a little while."

"Mmm... Is that what that feeling in the pit of my stomach was?" Debbie nodded.

Vic walked up. "Hey, kiddo."

"Hey, Uncle Vic."

"I know I speak for your mom when I say that you scared the crap out of us."

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Michael. As long as you're okay, that's all that matters."

"Thanks."

"I'm so glad you're okay, baby." Ben leaned down and kissed him.

"Me too."

Hunter said, "Dude, I'm so glad you're okay. You really are a good fighter, Dad."

Michael and Ben looked at each other. Ben sighed and said, "This should be good. What do you want?"

"A motorcycle. Before you say–"

Michael and Ben said in unison, "No!"

"Aw, come on! Why not? I'm doing _way_ better in school. I'm keeping my grades up... mostly. I got a part-time job at the diner..."

"Forget it, Hunter. You're not getting a motorcycle," said Ben.

"Come on! Why not?"

Michael said, "Why not? B-Because they're dangerous. Look, when I was fifteen, I was in a really bad motorcycle accident. Of course, I survived, but I broke almost every single bone in my body. I was lucky, though. It could've been worse, but it wasn't. I don't want the same thing happening to you."

"But that was twenty years ago. I'd be a very good biker."

"We're not getting you a motorcycle. End of discussion."

"But–"

"End of discussion."

Hunter sighed. "Fine."

Ben gently sat down and pulled Michael into a side hug. "Mmm... even when you're sick, you can say no. Nice." He kissed the top of Michael's head.

Michael looked up at Ben. "I thought so."

That night, it was just Deb, Vic, Ben and Michael in the room. Deb and Vic were asleep on the couch. Ben was sitting on Michael's bed with him. He had his arm wrapped around Michael's shoulders and Michael leaned into him. "You know what, Ben?"

Ben looked at his husband. "What's that, baby?"

Michael exhaled and said, "That no matter how much they annoy me..." He looked up at Ben and said, "I have the best family ever."

Ben smiled. "Yes, Michael." He kissed Michael. "Yes, you do."


End file.
